In Search of the Dragon
by ThornLeaf
Summary: Bill and Charlie go to Wales to investigate reports of a pterodactyl, posing as muggles. Their search leads them to a tourist centre in Cardiff Bay, where they chance upon an eager Captain and his tea boy... Bill/Charlie/Ianto/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Apologise for this short piece! It was a challenge set with Red Roses Turn White, due today, but I recently lost my touch for the smutt and some files along with that. Please relish this introduction to what hopes to be a very smutty, fantastic fic.

Also, please notice the M rating on this fic. I'm not going to detail what themes are included, you should just recognise the adult rating and respect it.

No copyright inflictions intended.

ThornLeaf xx

"Are you sure this is it?" Bill asked, throwing a questioning glance behind his shoulder at his brother while walking forward to the small door. It was non-descript, completely ordinary. He doubted he would have seen it, had the geographical sphere he was carrying not led him there.

Charlie and Bill were in Wales on a mission for Charlie's job, which currently included researching the Welsh Greenback dragon. Of course, the Welsh Greenback was a rather placid sub-species of dragon, and quite a lot of research had been done on them already, but Charlie's boss had heard something about a pterodactyl living in these parts and felt it necessary to send someone in to research. Namely, the second eldest Weasly boy.

The pterodactyl was residing amongst muggles apparently, so muggle disguises had to be used, meaning – no magic, no robes, no portkeys and no room at The Roaring Red. The issue with muggle accommodation though, was that single rooms were hard to come by. A double bed in each hotel… Charlie thought it was the perfect opportunity to get Bill out of the house and away from his nagging blonde bombshell of a girlfriend, _Fleur_. To remind him of the simple pleasures only a brother could give.

So here they were, Cardiff Bay, about to knock on a small door hidden away out of sight, out of mind.

Bill stepped forward and pushed open the latch.

The two men walked into a small office, full of tourist information, yet their sight was captivated by the man sitting behind the counter. And what a man he was.

Smiling, with short dark hair and a pristine suit, he looked a few years older than Bill, but the twinkle in his eye left an air of mischief around him.

Fuckable, was the word that rose to their minds.

"Hello," Bill said, walking up to the bench and resting an arm on it, folding his body down so their heads were the same level. "I was wondering if you could help us with a small problem we're having".

The man in the suit flashed a grin, cheeks blushing at the languid grin Bill was directing at him.

"Why yes," he said, welsh accent and all. "My boss and I have been expecting you. If you'd like to follow me."

He got up and walked to their right at a large door that was now opening. Bill flashed a grin back at Charlie, who was standing rooted to the spot, utter shock upon his features, heat glimmering in his eyes. He was a sucker for the welsh accent, yet didn't have the guts to say so.

The man passed both of them and slyly put his hands in his pockets, causing his jacket to rise up, flashing them both with a magnificent view of his arse, clad in beautifully cut pants. It was rather round, the perfect shape and size to hold onto whilst fucking him senselessly over that hard wooden bench over there.

He turned around suddenly, and caught Charlie's eye.

"The name's Ianto, by the way. Ianto Jones".

Forgive me for the short intro! More to come in about 10 days, stay tuned, you'll love it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

What's that? The sweet smell of ThornLeaf actually updating when they said they would? Gasp, write into the newspapers!

This fic totally escaped me. I was never intending it to be so long. I sincerely hope you like it.

* * *

><p>[][][][]<p>

"I'll take Bill here down to see Janet, and you can show Charlie the documents we have about Myfanwy and how she came to be a part of Torchwood." Jack said, winking at Bill.

"Right then. Follow me please." Charlie would follow that voice anywhere.

Ianto led him up a winding flight of stairs to a small kitchenette with a small office desk to one side. Above the papers and notebooks scattered around were a series of screens showing different black and white images.

"CCTV" Ianto said softly, standing close behind Charlie, so close that he could feel his body heat. "It's a sort of viewing device that lets me see where everyone is in the Hub. Surveillance. See" he pointed to one screen, the centre one, "There's Jack and your brother, by the cells".

Ianto's breath was hot on his neck and he didn't know what to do. He gulped and moved forward, towards the desk and the papers strewed around, the quick movement disrupting the growth of his dick – that welsh accent went straight to his groin.

His eye was suddenly caught by a brightly coloured notebook, pink with yellow and white frangipanis. He seized it and turned around.

"Erm, so what's this then?" he asked, making light of the situation, but his voice cracked anyway.

"It's irrelevant." Ianto said. He stepped forward, pushed at Charlie till his legs hit the desk, grabbed his face and kissed him. It was hot, passionate, and hard. His hands were everywhere, at his chest, his arse, his neck. Charlie was swamped in the heat, shock freezing him.

He's never expected this fantasy to come true. To be dominated by such a pretty boy, so easy on the eyes, with an accent to die for. He moaned, a small, soft moan, overcome by the bliss, and forced his hands to Ianto's waist. Merlin.

His insides were on fire, his dick trapped by his denim jeans yet rapidly growing all the same. He could feel Ianto pressing against him, bumping his erection with his own.

He knew what this might look like. Dragon tamer Charlie, short, stocky, and with many shiny burns littering his body. He was your average manly man, outdoorsy, the last person you'd expect to crave a cock up his arse – or better, in his mouth. He was never overly confident in gay clubs, or around makeup, feather bowers and sequins. And as a consequence, he wasn't very experienced.

Ianto was unbuttoning his shirt, nimble fingers making quick work of the task, his lips were moving over Charlie's neck, going further to his collar bone, and further down still. Charlie couldn't help but give a panicked yelp as his shirt was pushed off his shoulders and he felt a nip at his pert nipple. Everything was so fast, and he was meant to be working, but this man was so insistent and oh _Merlin _that tongue was driving him mental and "AH!" oh Godric don't, that hand should not be on his cock, no, don't take it away, don't stop.

He knew he was whimpering in a very unmanly fashion, but he couldn't stop himself being ravaged on a desk like he was. He was gripping the edges of table as Ianto's mouth trailed lower and lower down his abdomen, pausing to trace his tongue over a burn on his belly, his fist iron clad around his dick, pumping steadily.

Ianto's mouth reached its destination, as he dropped to his knees and licked along the throbbing length protruding from Charlie. It was thick, not that long, but dripping with pre-come and looking so… juicy to the Welshman. It had been a while since anyone but Jack.

He began to suck, revelling in the drawn-out moan coming from the young man above him. He felt so _alive_ today, so empowered by the thrill of dominance over this beautiful, beautiful man. He couldn't force himself to do anything slow, he was so egger to taste this new man – in every way possible.

The brown head bobbed up and down as Charlie gripped the table, keening, crying out at every new twist of the tongue, the light use of teeth. He was begging Ianto to stop, to go slower, he was close, too close, he couldn't contain this burning passion inside.

"Ianto!" he panted, "Please, Ianto, stop, ugh, don't stop – you don't know what you do to me!"

He finally shifted his hands and gripped Ianto by his ears as he came with an intake of breath, his body tensing and every thought flying out of his head and straight to his cock.

The release was magnificent.

Ianto licked it all up, Charlie's cock twitching again as he saw the pink tongue emerge to lick his lips. He pulled Ianto up by the ears and kissed him, softly and slowly, controlling his head.

This man was nothing like Bill, who was patient and understanding, always adhering to Charlies pace, his wishes, and knowing his fears.

This man was fast and furious, knowing exactly what he wanted and how to go about it. He was so straight forward, it was disconcerting. Even now, his hands were gripping Charlie's naked arse, rubbing their groins together so deliciously. Ianto was panting.

"Turn around" he said, soft hands urging the pale body to move.

"Wait, please," Charlie said, taking the hands into his. "Lube? Cleansing spells? Just… give me a moment." He shook out his legs, freeing them of the jeans trapped around his ankles and moved to the side. From his pocket he grabbed his wand and waved it once, cleaning them both, protecting them.

Ianto watched curiously as he stripped his clothes, his face pink and breathing slowly decreasing, a predatory look in his eyes.

"I have some lube" he said, accent again going straight south to Charlie.

"Then let's get started."

Charlie moved back to the desk and braced his hands, poking out his butt and glancing over his shoulder curiously. Ianto strolled towards him, small tube in hand. They kissed, Charlie still half twisted around, and Ianto's hands came once again to his arse, as if they were made to rest on the plump handful.

Suddenly Ianto broke the kiss and nodded his head to the screen before them – "look" he said, voice low and husky, "looks like your brother is having as much fun as we are".

Sure enough, the screen showed the black and white moving images of Bill and Jack and once he saw them, Charlie couldn't tear his eyes away. Jack was braced on the wall right next to the cage containing that strange creature in a blue workman's suit, with Bill pounding into him from behind. It appeared like Jack was yelling at him, demanding him to go faster.

Charlie had never seen such an erotic sight. His lips parted as he watched Bill, then suddenly he could feel a digit poking his backside, the gel substance setting him on edge.

"Don't look away" a smooth, erotic, husky welsh voice breathed in his ear, as the finger pumped in and out, a second joining it soon.

"Don't you think they're sexy?" He purred, licking the shell of his ear. Three fingers now, flexing and stretching.

"Don't you want to-"the fingers were out now, "do the same?"

Charlie gasped as the two hands went to his hips and he felt Ianto lining up, felt the tip of his cock graze up and down his crack, felt the laughter rumble through the man's chest as he teased him.

He wanted slow before, but not now.

Was he waiting for an answer?

Ianto stopped moving, chest pressed against Charlie's back, hands on hips, his own hips not quite close enough for the contact he craved.

"Tell me what you want, Charlie" he hummed. "Tell me you want me to pound you like your brother does. Tell me you want my cock up your arse, fucking you till you can't see straight. Tell me you want to come from me, only me, while you watch my boyfriend get buggered by your brother. Tell me you little slut."

Bill had pushed one of Jacks legs up, holding it high on the wall as he fucked him.

"Do it" Charlie whispered. "Do whatever you like."

"Mm, and I shall."

Ianto pushed in and gave a growl of contentment, slowly thrusting in and out of the tight heat in the pale, beautiful arse he held. He ran a hand down Charlie's back, grunting as he pumped, small curses littering his lips.

Charlie, so verbose before, was reduced to gasping breaths now. His face contorted with each new thrust, each delicate shift of the hips. He had regained a full erection and his body was tense as it took this beautiful pleasure.

He loved listening to Ianto's voice. He couldn't get enough of the filthy words dropping so lightly from his tongue. Each new word was a jolt to his pulsating heart, each moan causing his face to turn upwards, his hips to push back, seeking more and more and more of this beautiful Welshman.

Ianto was going faster and faster now, his head moved to rest on Charlies shoulder, whispering into his ear as he intently watched the two figures on the screen.

"Do you feel me Charlie? Do you feel what it's like to wanted, to be needed, so incessantly, so _continuously._ I knew, I knew when I saw you that we'd end up like this. You do things to my body… God, I could do this all day."

But that wasn't to happen as the Welshman moved a hand to Charlie's erection, pumping in time to his thrusts, standing tall now as his other hand pushed down on the redhead's back.

They were both nearing their end. Jack and Bill were both obviously yelling their way through an intense orgasm, panting and falling together on the concrete floor as Charlie desperately watched in pleasure.

"Please Ianto," he begged, "Please finish me."

Neither man could take much more. The sweat was glistening on both bodies, Ianto was concentrating too hard to whisper those sweet, dirty nothings.

"Ugh! Fuck me!"

Charlie came with a howl, withering in the intense pleasure of orgasm, clamping his muscles around Ianto's length, body straining with the power of desire.

Ianto pumped his hand roughly, jerking him to completion as he thrust desperately into Charlie's body. He came, hard, closing his eyes and seeing stars.

He collapsed upon the body before him, causing them both to push against the unstable table that had withstood so much for mere moments before unhinging and crashing down. They fell in a heap of tangled limps, Ianto yelping and paper flying everywhere.

"Fuck" he said, lying in the wreckage.

"Yes, you could say that again" said Charlie, sneaky grin on his face, "Or we could do that again."

He reached his arm out and drew the pretty man closer to him, kissing his forehead gingerly.

"Thank you." He said simply, then hauled himself up and went searching for his wand.

Five minutes later, both men were dressed, the desk was fixed (with a flick of a magical piece of wood) and the papers – irrelevant frangipani notebook and all – were back in place.

"You know", Charlie started, looking at Ianto with deep, lust ridden eyes. "You never did get to show me those documents. I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow to retrieve them."

"Ah, that is true." Ianto said, every inch of him the polite tea-boy, tie in place, shirt miraculously unwrinkled. "You'll have to come round again tomorrow. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

Charlie stepped forward, cupping the man's chin and leaning in to give it a tender, quick kiss.

"No," he said, "You will be sorry. Tomorrow – " he kissed him again, briefly flicking his tongue, wetting Ianto's lips, leaving him panting. "- Tomorrow, it's my turn."

[][][][]

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Not what I was expecting either. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated, particularly criticism.<p>

ThornLeaf xxoo


End file.
